


How I Know Our Love is Real

by DerpDance



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 20:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12896619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpDance/pseuds/DerpDance
Summary: A day out in the Gebralter gardens sends an old song into Angela's head.





	How I Know Our Love is Real

The sun was bright, the air was clean, and the ground was soft on the Gebralter base. The rare day off set most people inside to sleep, leaving the beautiful day behind.  
Fareeha and Angela, however, sat together under one of the large trees in the gardens. They sat idle, simply letting the sun warm their skin and the seen soothe their minds.  
While Angela sat with her head to the sky, an old song came back to her.  
"I don't need no flowers  
Nor no diamond on my hand.  
Cause when you bring me coffee babe I know you understand.  
When you do the dishes  
After I've cooked your favorite meal.  
Turn out the lights  
Cause I'm in bed  
That's how I know our love is real."  
She looked up, Fareeha's normally harsh face softened by a smile. And in that moment, sne couldn't help but think how true that old song really is.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my little thing! Had it in my head for the longest of times. If you are wondering, the song is by Jenna Marbles on YouTube and the title is the same one as this fic. This is my first fic so I would love some constructive criticism! Cheers!


End file.
